


If Cut Deep Down the Middle Shows a Heart

by Muffinworry



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinworry/pseuds/Muffinworry
Summary: Holland finds something new on a visit to Red London





	If Cut Deep Down the Middle Shows a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_verysmallviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_verysmallviolet/gifts).



Holland blames himself.

He shouldn't have brought them the fruit.

His first "diplomatic" mission for the monsters who killed Vortalis, and he's wandering the market of Red London, ignoring the crowds who jostle and laugh, trying to pretend that this is /his/ city, so vibrant, so alive. A woman bumps into him, then pats his arm, clearly assuming he's one of the many foreigners here. Holland doesn't hear her. He's standing stock still, gazing at a blue cloth piled high with ruby red spheres.

"A taste?" says the merchant cheerfully. "They won't be in season long, but nothing this good lasts long, does it?" And before Holland can back away, the man is slicing into a ripe fruit, and holding out a wedge of glowing red seeds. He takes it, not seeing an option, and bites. It's gloriously tart, then sweet, the flavour richer than he's ever tasted, and now the little merchant is grinning up at the Antari. "Told you so, my lord. How many will you want, then?" 

And Holland, sensible, cautious-to-a-fault Holland, says, in his faltering Arnesian, "two."

*

Back home, winter is already in the air, and the twins look at him sourly when he bows. 

"That took longer than we were expecting," growls Athos.

"We were beginning to doubt your loyalty," finishes Astrid.

Their eyebrows rise as Holland straightens and they catch sight of his reddened hands (blood, there'd been so much blood as Vortalis choked and coughed and clawed at his chest). 

"Apologies, Majesties. I found something you will want to see." 

The pomegranate glows against the white marble table. The king and queen inhale, sit up straight. 

" They call it grenathe."

Later the same evening, the three of them hold their first war council. 

The second fruit sits, untasted, on a ledge in Holland's room until it rots.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
